Josie Wu
Josie Wu 'is a witch and Frankie Chan's meister. She is a student of Fallingbrook Middle School and then later Rick Hansen Secondary School. She stands out as the main prognagist and being a very powerful witch. Despite she is a witch, Josie is not addicted into using her powers at all, unlike other witches, which is why she likes to stay happy as a human using Soul Protect from accidently releasing her powers by attacking without a warning. She has full control over her magic but sometimes says the wrong thing and her powers activate, such as when she accidently said Shadow Skull Arms and automactially black ropes with skull claws at the end grab Frankie and smash him into Cheyon Kepler. Personality "I'm really happy that you're my partner now and I hope you'll enjoy our way of life. It's best to try new things and don't worry, you're going to survive." '------ Josie Wu in POV 4 Josie is a cheerful and caring person who enjoys her time socializing happily with her friends. She encourages other people to try their best and work hard to succeed goals. She is always seen smiling, even at the people she hates. She is a less-tempered girl but sometimes loses it when her best friend, Hiba Karl argues with Shayan Herui. But she usually calm her friends down from a fight, rather than barge in the unmannered conversation and yell at them to stop arguing. She shows great care for her friends and gets furious if anybody tries to hurt them. She even cries and blames herself when she loses one of her friends, such as being killed by the enemy, only so far showing that she cried when Frankie died. In battle, Josie's cheerful attidude disappears and becomes more serious. She sometimes smile in the combat and acts mature when fighting the enemy. If her friends are hurt from the enemy that attacked them, Josie will leave her battle with the person she was fighting and beats up the other enemy with hesitation. Josie is shown to be brave, even without her weapon partner, so far only knowing that she can fight Death Mute all by herself with her magic. That's how she manages to defeat the most powerful person in the enemy's team. In POV 3, Yuki Sinn was amazed that Josie's friends were also very serious in battle and never gave up. She calls Josie a great teacher and was surprised to hear that Josie and her friends can fight someone much more powerful than the enemy in POV 3. When it comes to love, Josie has a fragile feeling with it. It was known when she was hugged by Frankie and felt cold in POV 2. She is known blushing a lot when some boys in her school ask her out for the School Dance. She was greatly pressured so Hiba had to beat up the boys. Hiba said to her that she was mostly a tomboy and was never looking attractive to anybody in the previous years. Josie laughs saying that those boys were stupid because she deeply wanted to avoid the statement. It was known that Frankie had a crush on Josie since when they were in Grade 6 (POV 1 setting) and Josie was extremely angered because she didn't want to date a "noob" and her pressured feeling about love. Hiba also stated that Josie was abandoned by her biological parents who were executed as witches when she was two at an unknown time and was adopted by the Wu family. Hiba also said that Josie hates the family because they had no love for her because she was an outsider. Maybe this is why Josie was a weakling in love because of the unbelievable punishments the family gave her. When Death Mute became one of Josie's best friends, he developed a crush on her and even asked her out for the School Dance. When he asked Josie, Josie punched his face that she cannot handle love and then quickly apologized. When Death Mute mentioned that he likes Josie in the start of the battle, Josie showed great disgust in him and yelled at him for being an idiot because he was cheating. But even though Josie has a worried feeling for love, Cheyon said that Josie has small "feelings" for her new partner in POV 5 but Hiba declines that Josie doesn't want to lose another friend, since Frankie and Death Mute were dead. "Shut up you burnt marshmallow! You're nothing but A DISGUSTING THREE-EYED NOOB! I can't even imagine why I became best friends with you AND being encouraged to dance with you! YOU'RE HIDEOUS AND UGLY, LIKE WHO WOULD LOVE YOU?!" '------Josie yelling at Death Mute' Josie gets extremely angry when anybody hurts her friends and beats them up without hesistation. If the person was just human, she would get punch them in the face if the person bullies any of her friends. If it was the enemy who hurts her friends, Josie uses whatever she has with her (witch magic, Frankie's sword, etc.) and beats the enemy up no matter how much she hurts him/her. Even though Josie has strong, magical powers and a brave weapon partner, she fights under control and also feels sorry she has to kill the enemy. This is shown when Josie was about to destroy Death Mute and speaks softly into his ear that she was sorry that she had to kill a person that loved her and finished it by destroying him with one of her rare powers. Appearance In POV 5, it was shown that Josie was a rather tall and skinny teenager around the ages of fifteen or sixteen (due to the fact she is in high school). She has long black hair that is usually tied into a ponytail and has large indigo eyes. Whenever she is playing basketball, her hair is tied into a 'loop'. In some parts of the series, Josie's hair was left loose, such as when Death Mute was hiding behind her. In POV 5, Josie is shown wearing a long black cloak with a hoodie that has a short zig-zag pattern at the end. She wears a black jacket and dark pants underneath the cloak, along with her white running shoes. Her hair seemed to be shorter than in her appearance in POV 4 and has white stripes on the right side of her hair. The stripes weren't shown in the previous stories of the series or maybe the stripes resembled her witch theme's "mouth". She often wears a skull mask when she is wearing her cloak that shows her full character in the dark as "the haunted skull" to make her appearance scary to her opponents. Whenever Josie wears her cloak added with the hoodie and mask, she'll look scary from the back like if she's going to kill the person when she shows her face. When Josie reveals her face from behind the skull, it shows that the mask is clipped to her hair. When fighting in her opponents while wearing her cloak, the edges turn into different shapes and sizes, allowing Josie to use Shadow Skull Arms without needing her hands to do the job. Josie's dark cloak is pretty useful in battle, which is why she wears it often when goin g on an adventure. In POV 4, Josie is seen wearing a black scarf over her neck and a turquoise sweater and jeans at school. When Josie is playing basketball, she wears a light green sport jacket, capri-length jeans and sneakers. At the School Dance, Josie wears a long black dress with black heels. When Josie was young, she was wearing an orange sweatshirt. Her hair remains the same except she has a smaller version of her ponytail than the one in the series today. Her ponytail elastic is decorated with a pink lace that was tied into a bow. In POV 6, her partner, Waiss, wears the exact same cloak as her in battle and the two share new and special powers from it. When Waiss was put in a curse as being a girl for three weeks striaght, he looked almost the exact same as Josie because of her shoulder-length hair and cloak. Because Josie is a cheerful and less-tempered person, she is usually never seen frowning. Her smile is always on her face, in which gave her the name, "Angel of the Darkness" from Death Mute because of her encouraging words and cheerful personality. Death Mute also admits that Josie is cute when she was dancing with him in the School Dance. Josie's witch soul is purple and has small and large skulls circled up in three parts. Her soul is incredibly big, which means she is a very poweful witch. History When Josie was an infant, her parents abandoned her in the streets in order to keep her safe from being killed right after birth. Both of her parents were witches and they were taken in to be executed. Josie was put in the orphanage and made a friend there named Yuki, twelve years before the start of the series. Their one-hundred percent top- secret thing was both of them were born as witches. Josie was adopted by the Wu Family when she was five and hated the family ever since the day they took her to their own home. The Wu Family gave her unimaginably torturous punishments and terrifying orders if Josie doesn't obey the house rules. For example, they locked Josie out of the house for three days on a freezing winter night, ony having her wearing a t-shirt and pants. Surprisely, Josie survived the punishment and acts like she loves her family if they didn't do anything mean to her. The family gave up on giving her punishments when Josie reached the age of ten and knew she needed education. They began being nicer to her after her eleventh birthday and sent her to Fallingbrook Middle School. Since her eleventh birthday, Josie never wanted to mention what happened in the previous years so she disrembered it and pretended that she loved her family and had a happy past. Abilities As noted that Josie is a witch, she has a few abilities that aren't related to her magic and fight close to an opponent while unarmed. She barely gets hurt in battle and is great at Martial Arts and gymnastics. She can run fast as well and resonate with Frankie perfectly. '''Physical Fitness: '''Josie is known to be the fifth fastest girl in Fallingbrook Middle School, since she loves running. She has great combat skills and can do sorts of gymnastics from splits to flips. Her kicks are very powerful and where mentioned by Shayan that she can kill or paralyze an average human with just one kick. She also has good balance, such as when she jumped on the Rainbow Bridge and landed back down on her two feet. Despite being a witch and had adapted a form of being a meister, she works well when using Frankie in weapon form and her attacks are quite strong. She can run for incredibly long distances and twist and turn to different directions. Josie can jump---very high and even plays with her enemies with her skills. She is good at dodging objects and attacks as well. She can run up to the opponent unarmed without any personal space, such as when she punches Vincent Ho in the face with any weapon or technique. Her athleticism and flexabilities are shown when she and her friends were fighting Octopus in POV 2. She mostly goes out for strolls after school and enjoys combat training with her friends. This increases her fighting skills and it's most likely that she's more than a match for Death Mute. '''Kicks: '''Josie shown her styles of kicking in POV 3 and then later on in the series. Her kicks are extremely powerful and it was mentioned by Shayan that one of her kicks can kill an average human. She has shown some of her powerful kicks in some of the stories, which are: '''Double Cross Kick: '''A kick used to kick open locked doors. There are two ways to do it; one, by just doing a simple but strong kick to the door. This kick is only used for small and thin doors. The second way to do it is by charging towards the door, then doing a jump and bringing the legs together and then bend them and realise the kick. That kick is used for large, metal and heavy-looking doors, such as school doors. Both of these kicks can be used in battle but hardly Josie uses it. '''Multi-Slash Kick: '''This is when Josie jumps into the air and spins like a torondo. She kicks the opponent's head as she spins rapidly and kicks the enemy with her feet, which is almost like knifes. She only stops when the opponent gets dizzy or falls down unconscious. '''Bye-Bye Kick: '''Even though Josie makes up a funny name for this type of kick, it is often used in the ending of some of her battles as a warning to her enemies to never come back. This kick is shown when Annie Taknassa-Ming Liu was about to lose her small battle with Josie and her friends. When using this kick, the opponent has to be on the ground almost knocked unconscious so Josie can use one of her feet to pick them up. Then, she uses her foot to flung them into the air far away from where she is standing. '''Soccer Kicks: '''Although it is not shown that Josie plays soccer in the series, she has some special kicks that are related to the sport. She can kick her opponent miles away (which is similar to the Bye-Bye Kick) and can kick them like a soccer ball to her friends. She often uses this kick on slow opponents who can easily get knocked down motionless. Despite it's a cruel kick, Josie mentions that she will let the enemy go if they fetch her a nice soccer ball.